fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Fate/Grand Order Fes. 2017 ～2nd Anniversary～ Memorial Quest
center|680px|link=http://news.fate-go.jp/2017/2nd_eireiseisou/ Event Duration : July 29, 2017 9:00 ～ August 09, 2017 12:59 JST Event Info= *There will be a quest named "Memorial Quest" in Chaldea Gate, clearing it will reward the players with their choice of "Heroic Spirit Formal Dress" Craft Essence from the 47 choices. *Choices of the CEs also depend on the "Clear" status for each Singularity. *'NOTE :' The Reward Shop for THIS EVENT Closes at August 16, 2017 12:59 JST, so please do collect your reward with the Ticket before it's too late. |-| Event Quests= All quests are treated as Free Quests (Unlimited Repeats) 168,780 HP |en12 = Wyvern Evil |en12stats = Lvl 60 235,880 HP |en13 = Wyvern Evil |en13stats = Lvl 60 235,880 HP |dropicons = }} }} 612,520 HP |dropicons = }} }} 208,740 HP |en12 = Demon God Forneus |en12stats = Lvl 60 485,010 HP |dropicons = |4}} }} }} 647,720 HP |dropicons = }} }} 652,402 HP |dropicons = }} }} 629,500 HP |dropicons = }} *'Nightless :' Gawain takes reduced damage from all types of attacks, and gains 2 ticks of NP charge per turn. }} 704,822 HP |dropicons = |10}} }} *All party members gain the following buffs permanently for the duration of this battle: **'Protection From The Netherworld :' Attack Damage +50%, Damage Received -50%, NP Gain +50%, MAX HP +10,000 *'Chaos Tide :' At the start of the quest and for every subsequent turn, the party's front row will receive 4000 damage at the beginning of the player's turn. *'Wizard of Flowers :' At the end of every turn, all party members will be healed and receive 4000hp. *Tiamat Attacks One Target Per Action When She Crits, but attacks all allies normally. *Tiamat can Lock the NP of any party member for 3 turns. *Tiamat can debuff the whole team with her own normal attacks. The debuffs are Curse (3 turn each) and NP gain down (3 turn each) *Tiamat can buff herself with damage reduction buffs or Gain one tick of NP charge. *Tiamat's NP deals damage to all front-line party members and debuff them with Attack Damage Down, Defense Down (1 turn each) and Buff Negation (1 buff). *Tiamat can remove all buffs from the party, except the permanent ones. }} ---- Clear all the other Memorial Quests to Unlock. 648,477 HP 939,965 HP 1,537,986 HP |dropicons = }} *Every time Artoria Pendragon (Alter) loses a HP layer, she will cast the Defender of Humanity buff on herself, which will inflict her the following effects after her turn starts: **Receive a NP tick. **5 turn Defense down. **Attack up Time, Unremovable. **Every normal attack she does while under the effects of Defender of Humanity (excluding NP) will randomly inflict a 2 turn stackable defense down debuff. *It is possible to avoid Artoria Pendragon (Alter) from casting the Defender of Humanity buff and all subsequent derivative buffs by stunning her on the same turn the player depletes one of her HP layers. (wether or not charm works is untested, but the result should be the same) *Artoria Pendragon (Alter) will always receive a NP tick after using her NP. }} |-| Heroic Spirit Formal Dress CE List= Category:Event Category:Anniversary and Milestones Category:Quests